The Greatest April 1st Prank
by 2maidengoddessess
Summary: Title says it all. Sorry Im 9 days late! Has crossovers I will warn. Its not a complete crossover and You1ll see why. R&R pleease. See what crimes the Stolls are comitting this time and its April 1st, even better. All the campers should watch their back
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's Athena and I'm posting this because we haven't posted anything in a ****long **** time and I wanted to do a little something fun!**

**So, I`m sorry if it's not good with the grammar and everything because it doesn't have a beta so it has been just me. Literally. Even Artemis didn't know I was doing this (sorry Artie. Haha that rhymed.) **

**We have testing this week starting Thursday so, I might have the next story (if not tomorrow even though I will try my hardest) it will probably be after then. Preferably Saturday or late Friday and it will have a beta and be all perfecto and all that stuff.**

**I also want to say that it was Artemis`s birthday in March so if you wanna send a late Happy Birthday to her you can. Also for that we went to see The Hunger Games premier and I thought it was awesome! I was a little disappointed with some parts (*cough* on fire and tribute muttations *cough*). **

**Now this story might be a little confusing so I decided to put a prologue because otherwise you guys might not get it.**

**Thanks **

***Disclaimer* I don't own Percy Jackson. No matter how much I ask, it never happens. **

**Prologue**

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They might hear us!" Connor whispered to his partner in crime (and half brother) Travis as he knocked on the Hecate door really loudly.

"Well sorry!" he retorted as the door opened revealing the cabin counselor Lou Ellen.

"What are you two doing around here in the middle of the night?" She exclaimed glaring at them.

"First of all its not the midnight, its 3:45 am and we need your help with the most amazing April Fool prank the world has ever known but, we need magic to do it so, do you think you can help us?" Travis asked.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll help you with your stupid prank but you have to promise me that it cannot be my cabin or anyone else in my cabin. Understood. If you do I swear you will regret it."

They both nodded furiously and lead her over to the door that they had painted bright neon purple.

"What's this?" She asked looking over it.

"It's a door. Duh. But we need you to making it go into a room and bring someone else from a different universe. Or maybe even from the future! They need to be in there for 20 minutes and when that happens the doors unlock and they are free and will never see each other again. You think you can do that?" they both explained.

Lou nodded and said a few words in Greek. Orange and yellow sparks flew from her fingers and onto the door. Once it all soaked in the door flew away and landed on the Big House. There it became invisible.

She nodded and sighed.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" She asked. When they nodded she turned on her heel and walked back into the cabin.

The Stolls looked at each other in amusement.

This was the best prank EVER!

**Sorry if you think it was lame. I just came up with the idea in Art class when I was drawing Athena (really. A statue of her anyway. I'm done now and I don't know what to do now. UG!) **

**I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if you didn't )**

**Adios!**

**~Athena**


	2. The Girl on Fire

**Here`s the first chapter. Hope you like it :))**

* * *

*Disclaimer* I'm not Rick Riordan or Susan Collins. Sorry to disappoint.

* * *

** The Girl on Fire**

* * *

Leo peaked his head in the door of the Big House. "Hellooooooo… Travis? Connor? You in here?" He sighed. Life so unfair! Why did he have to come to scold the Stolls for gluing axes to Harley s hands! Nyssa was a way better scolder that he was! She just had the face for it.

Suddenly a bright purple door appeared out of nowhere and landed right in front of Leo. His eyes widened. Of course, being Leo, he couldn't resist his temptation to know what was behind the door so; he opened it and stepped inside.

The room was dark with a light bulb hanging from a cord in the middle of it. That's all the light there was. Once he was inside the door slammed shut and locked. He frantically turned around and pulled at the knob but I wouldn't budge. He put his hands in his tool belt to get a screwdriver but nothing came.

He cursed. He was better than that to leave his belt in his cabin. Checking to make sure he wasn't completely defenseless, he set his hand on fire. "At least there's one way to hurt someone. The best to."

Right has he scorched his hand a scream fell from the ceiling. A girl, about 16 years old, fell and got up and dusted he self off.

Leos jaw dropped.

In his standards (and pretty much everyone else`s) she was breathtaking. She had a long black braid over her shoulder with a red streak in it. She had dark eyes, that her makeup complemented, and a long dress with flamed made out of jewels. When she saw him her eyes narrowed.

"Well hello beautiful." He said raising his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and a bow appeared next to her. Leo's eyes widened and stepped back.

"Pretty lady's gotta weapon." As he stepped back he set his body on fire. Now it was her turn to step back and look horrified.

"Who… Who are you?"

"The names Leo. Leo Valdez. And you are?"

"Katniss Everdeen. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You`re on fire, and not burning to death. You don't even have matches."

"Ah, you're a mortal." He said nodding his head and looking the other way. Crap he was in so much trouble.

"Well ya, everyone is."

He shook his head. "That's how I thought to until I learned who my father is. Hephaestus. He's a god."

"That's impossible. If gods were real then they`d help my district."

"District? What's that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know do you?"

He shook his head. "No idea."

She sighed. "Fine but you tell your story first."

"Alrightly then. Well, about a couple months ago I went on this field trip. I didn't have my mom because she died," He said looking at her waiting for her to ask how but she didn't. She knew not to like, it had happened to her before. So he went on. "And this monster attacked me and my friends. One of them, Jason, he had amnesia and didn't know who he was or who we were. So we defeated the monster, well he did, and we got sent to this camp buy a rainbow guy and crazy chick. There I found out my mom had fallen in love with a god and they had me. Do I`m half god with cool powers and what not. That's where I got my fire powers." Katniss nodded, "And this Hephaestus guy, he`s your dad." I nodded. "He's god of fire and blacksmiths. So, Jason, Piper, and I all discover our parents, save this one goddess who will give back his memories, learn that he`s not a Greek demigod, that what half gods are called, he`s Roman and Percy Jackson, this missing guy, is at the Roman camp without his memories, and all of us have to get him back on this warship I designed, united the Greeks and the Romans, make them get along and they`ve been enemies sense they first met, go to Greece and defeat this big bad earth lady Gaia, or shell destroy the world."

"Wow." She sighed. "That's a lot."

Leo nodded. "Yeah. I've got a lot of pressure. What about you, what's your story? And what's a District?"

She sighed.

"In your future, North America will be destroyed with all of nature's forces. Only few lived and with that raised Panem. They created 13 Districts ruled by the Capitol but, the Districts didn't like how they were being treated so, the rebelled. There was war for years but the Capitol won. Showing their power they destroyed District 13 and made The Hunger Games."

Leo burst out laughing. "What the heck? What's "The Hunger Games"? Do they like make you bake food or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was getting to that! Anyway, The Hunger games is when once every year they choose 2 tributes from each district, 1 boy and 1 girl, between the ages from 12 to 18 and are chosen at random to be sent to the Capitol. There they train and in a few days, shipped to an arena, to fight to the death until only one remains and all is televised."

Leo wasn't laughing now.

"I live in District 12 which mines coal for the Capitol. My father was killed in a mine accident. To keep the food going I have to hunt illegally in the wood for food with my bow. On the Reaping they chose my little sister. She`s only 12 and means the world to me. I couldn't watch her die so, I volunteered for her. Now I'm in the Hunger Games and probably won't be alive tomorrow."

"That's awful!" Leo yelled.

She nodded and sighed. "I just hope that my family won't starve while I'm gone."

Leo shook his head. "They won't because you`ll be there. I swear Katniss, you`ll win."

She smiled sadly at him. "Thanks for your concern but its okay. Oh and they call me the girl of fire because I was. For the Tribute parade anyway."

He smiled. "Fire the best huh?"

Suddenly the door unlocked and another door opened on the other side where Katniss was standing. You could hear the crowd screaming at the end of it.

"Well I guess that's our cue. Good luck with saving the world Leo." She said as she turned around.

"Thanks. And I meant it when you send you`ll win. You know how to hunt so that's an advantage. You really will win Katniss. You`ll be okay."

She turned around and smiled big at him. And this one didn't seem fake.

"Thanks Leo. Or "The Boy with Fire."

"You too Girl on Fire."

They smiled for the last time and walked out of the door.

As Leo walked out of the Big House and to his cabin he cursed.

He didn't even get to kiss her good luck.

* * *

**Ok this is an extended ending. If you want to read it then great! But if you don't that's fine! Hope you enjoyed it! ";)**

* * *

A couple nights later while he was asleep and had a dream.

The freakiest people with green skin and pink hair crowded around these to kids.

One was a stocky blonde boy and the other was obviously Katniss.

They had half crowns on their heads as an announcer said

"I present to you Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, Tributes of District 12, and victors of the 74 annual Hunger Games."

Leo was a little confused because Katniss said only one person could win but he didn't care.

She won and that's all that mattered.

He woke up and smiled to himself.

"Congratulations Katniss, Girl on Fire."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it **

**~Athena**

* * *

**(Please R&R)**


End file.
